


Sick Day

by nathyfaith



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, I was sick hence this fic, also who doesn't love cartoon when they are sick, inhuman can get sick too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward is sick. Like head hurting, eyes hurting, all the shebang.  But it seems like not only him has gotten the flu.<br/>To everyone's surprise, inhumans do get sick too, slightly but they do. And Fitz is a grumpy monkey when he is sick <i>'everything bloody hurts'</i> he complains.</p>
<p>It seems that all they really need is a bit of love and caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you little_angry_kitten18 for beta reading this!  
> Love ya!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy a bit of fluff ;)

It started out with Lance looking at Ward through the kitchen window in the cafeteria. The whole team had different hours to be there, and today Lance was graced by Ward’s presence. Ward was looking at his coffee mug as if it contained all the answers of the world, his body was bending over the stool and his left arm was being used as a pillow, he narrowed his eyes and tried in a very unaffected way to spy whoever was right in front of him but to no effect.

“Are you okay there, mate? You look like hell ran over ya.”

“I have a headache.” Ward’s voice was low and slightly sore, Lance had seen this more than once before to believe his words.

“I think you’ve got the flu, man.”

“Nah.” Ward mumbled, sounding more or less like Skye herself. “I have an excellent immune system, I’m not sick.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to check in with Simmons.” Ward sighed loudly. One thing was being back at the team and co-existing with them and his overwhelming guilt, another was having to ask anything from them.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll take a shower and will be as good as new.” Rolling his eyes Lance grabbed Ward’s arm and dragged him without much difficulty from the stool and with an easy pull made him walk towards the lab. When they were almost there Ward started to sneeze.

“Right. Good as new my ass, get in your idiot.” Lance shook his head as he opened the door to the lab. They were surprise to find a sitting Fitz resembling a lot like a lost pup holding a mug, while Skye sat at his side with a thermometer in her mouth. Simmons was pacing as she checked the time on her wristwatch. Lance arched an eyebrow and patted Ward’s shoulder (something the ex-specialist was still getting used to) pushing him in.

Simmons took Skye’s thermometer out and stole a glance at Fitz sipping his tea as he mumbled with the cup still close to his lips, “I thought Skye couldn’t get sick anymore, with the whole inhuman deal and all.” 

“This is ridiculous.” Skye grumbled as she rested her back on the glass wall behind her.

“I haven’t had the flu in like forever.” Complained Fitz. “Everything bloody hurts.”

“We can fix it quite easily. I have some flu shots right around here somewhere…” Started Simmons, moving towards one of the cabinets.

A sneeze caught Skye’s and Fitz’s attention, they turned towards the noise and questioned, “Ward?”

“He doesn’t feel well.” Lance answered.

“Oh, you have the flu too?” Asked a concern Simmons, mentioning with her hands she continued, “Sit down with them, I’m gonna have to medicate and check you out as well. This is no good. Lance, you should probably tell Coulson we have a small epidemic outburst in our hands.”

Simmons kindly pushed Ward to sit in front of Fitz and Skye. Lance nodded and left the lab, hoping he wouldn’t get the flu himself. 

“Open up your mouth, please. I wanna check if you do have a sore throat as well.”

“I told Lance I was fine, he didn’t buy it.” Ward told her as he opened his mouth.

“How could he? You look like the Berseker went over your body again, but instead of being angry, you just look down right awful.”

“Oh Fitz...” Skye and Simmons said together as Simmons now examined Ward’s eyes. Ward blinked bothered by the light and rested his body more in the chair as Simmons walked towards the stand and picked up a shot.

“Yay, all I ever wanted.”

“Not my fault, Skye. Also it’s just a quick poke.”

“You might not even feel it, Simmons has very delicate hands.” Ward affirmed with his eyes closed, surprising his colleagues, whom glanced at each other. Simmons smiled and prepared the syringes starting with Ward. He opened his eyes to see her cleaning his skin with a cotton wad and alcohol and the next moment having the vaccine administrated to him. Simmons did the same with Fitz, whom as reflex said _‘ouch’_ and then Skye who very much preferred glancing the other way, the memory of having hundreds of needles in her body still hunting her.

“That’s it. You three are free to go. I recommend lots of water, light food and rest.”

“In other words mope around?” Said an unamused Fitz.

“Oh Fitz, cheer up, we could watch some movies.” Skye said smiling at him. Ward rose wishing to disappear to his room when Simmons said, “It would be better if you three stayed in the same place. So we don’t contaminate the whole Bus with the virus.”

Skye jumped from the workbench with Fitz right behind her, Ward not having another direction to go followed them silently. Skye entered the lounge and sat on the middle of their six seat couch her feet resting over the small coffee table, she sighed tiredly. Fitz laid down on the couch beside her, his head placed over Skye’s lap. Ward walked in and smiled as he noticed Skye’s fingers running through Fitz’s curly hair, he hated to admit, but he was happy that after everything they had been through, Fitz and Skye had never stopped believing and trusting each other, their friendship grew and blossomed in this sibling relationship he was having the pleasure to watch now.

“My head hurts.” Grumbled Fitz. Skye gave him a lopsided smile, her head reclined and her eyes closed.

“Are you still up Ward?” Skye asked in a soft voice. Before they could ask Ward turned up the TV and set for YouTube.

“Look at this Skye, and the specialist learned from his rookie after all.” Murmured Fitz at Skye whom watched Ward log in into their Netflix account. He entered the cartoon section and stopped for a moment over _“Lion King”_ and in an echo Skye and Fitz said, “Nope.”

“Why not? It’s a nice movie, at least the pieces I saw were nice .”

“ _Mufasa_ dies and we do not need another reason for your noses to be constricted.” Skye answered him, narrowing her eyes.

“O-kay. But you both do realise that any cartoon has a characters that dies, right?” Ward questioned mocked-serious.

“Just choose one, Robot, and sit your pretty butt down. It can’t be that hard.” Skye spoke in a teasing tone.

“Alright. I think _Mulan_ is safe enough.”

“Oh, I love that movie!” Echoed the two children sitting behind him, because for one second that’s exactly how they sounded. Ward rolled his eyes and sat down at the end of the couch. Not too long into the movie, Fitz fell asleep with Skye’s voice coming from time to time as she dubbed her favorite parts of the movie. Ward watched the movie, but as tiredness hit him, he started to dose off, at some part he had relaxed and moved closer towards Skye and Fitz. Skye noticed how he kept waking up and not resting and taking pity of him she softly called his name, “ _Grant_.”

“You’re probably right, I should go to bed.” Ward said, rubbing his face.

“That’s was not what I was going to say.” Skye told him, he turned his face to her confused.

“I’m cold, could you come closer?” Ward simply moved closer and let her use him as a pillow, Fitz moved a little holding unto Skye’s left hand, and Skye found Ward’s hand to hold unto.

“Thanks.” Skye mumbled in his neck.

“Get some sleep, rookie. I’ll be here.”  Ward told her as he kissed her hair.

About half and hour later that’s how Lance and Simmons found them, a mess of legs and arms thrown around each other.


End file.
